<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>melodious kisses by enablelove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476946">melodious kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove'>enablelove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July OTP Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles misses Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>July OTP Drabbles [23]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>melodious kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 23: wind chimes</p>
<p>I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek is out on a trip being super Alpha again, which means Stiles is stuck at home in his thoughts. The soft tinkle of the windchimes in the breeze has memories of Derek and picking out the windchime and subsequently the house wafting in Stiles’ brain.</p>
<p>The argument of which had the most melodious sound.</p>
<p>The argument of how many bedrooms? </p>
<p>What color would the exterior be? The interior? Wallpaper or no? What type of fixtures?</p>
<p>But it also brings forth the wild kisses. The sweet kisses. The first-time-in-a-finished-house kiss.</p>
<p>Lost in memories, Stiles’ FaceTimes Derek for some virtual kissing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>